


Handsy

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Romantic Relationship, Other, Sappy tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Windblade works out one of Starscream's secrets.





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> For Windscream Week Day 1 - Fluff

Starscream wasn’t really one to whisper sweet nothings or use terms of endearment, and Windblade didn’t receive “I love yous” from him so much as snarky insults with undercurrents of affection. Any romantic sentiments Windblade herself expressed towards him were generally met with cringing and insistence that she stop being so unbearably soppy, to the point where she used sweet words more as a way to tease and needle at him for fun, rather than to express her feelings of love. There were however moments where she had to be genuine about her feelings for him, regardless of how he might brush her off, and every now and then, instead of cringing away or snapping back a snarky deflection, he would silently regard her before taking her in his arms, holding her without saying a word.

For all his refusal to express any verbal sentiments of love, Starscream certainly didn’t hesitate to express his affection in these physical ways. When they were together he was more often than not brushing up against her wing, entwining his arm in hers, or cupping her chin to speak to her. For as long as she’d know him Starscream had never been one to acknowledge the personal space of others, but in the early enmity of their relationship this had been a deliberately threatening gesture. As their relationship evolved Windblade came to interpret his continued physicality as more a sign of possessiveness, which she didn’t much care for either, but later she started to think that there was as much a factor of protectiveness to it. She also understood that the motives for his protectiveness were a large part of the reason he refused to express his feelings for her verbally; he saw these feelings as a vulnerability that he didn’t want to admit to. After millions of years of caring only for himself, of focusing all his energy on his own safety and wellbeing, he suddenly had another person that mattered to him, another body outside his own that could be damaged and destroyed that he now had to worry about as well, and the stress of that nearly overwhelmed him.

When Starscream touched her, as he so often did, Windblade would sometimes feel his fingers tracing slow patterns on her plating, or pleasantly tickling little electrical signals. Windblade assumed he was being playful or amorous when he did this, and either chided him for being inappropriate or responded in kind, depending on the situation. As time went on however, Windblade came to notice that there was a certain complexity to these caresses and tickles, and that Starscream was repeating the same patterns and signals. At first Windblade thought it might just be some sort of ritualistic behaviour, but when she learnt about chirolinguistics – a Cybertronian language of touch that had been lost to Caminus – she started to suspect that there was a deeper meaning at play.

Without Starscream’s knowledge she started learning chirolinguistics, and it quickly became apparent that he had long been secretly whispering his feelings for her all over her body. The tender caresses and little ticklish tingles of electricity were all the expressions of admiration, admissions of vulnerability, and confessions of love he refused to say to her out loud…mixed in with an occasional lascivious compliment that made Windblade giggle when she realised Starscream liked to sign those at the most public and inappropriate of moments.

They were wrapping up some work alone together one night when Starscream casually rested his hand on her wing and she felt him slowly sign the sentence, “Everything is better when I’m with you.” She took his hand in hers and signed “I know,” in reply.

Starscream jerked back as though she had just shocked him, and she couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at the stunned and slightly panicked look on his face. Windblade’s mischievous grin melted into an affectionate expression as she cupped his face and signed, “Do you love me?” against his cheek.

For a moment Starscream looked like he might have seriously run away, but then his face adopted the expression he wore in his rare moments of earnestness.

“Yes,” he said aloud.


End file.
